bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalama's Raiders
"Famous as they are Efficient. If I need something done badly, I just call Kalama." -CHCOD Kotu** History Founded when Kalama accepted a commision in the Marines upon his return to Ga-Koro following the arrival to Toa Gali, the Raiders follow the typical Ghekula naming of being named after their commander. In this case, Kalama. Kalama's Raiders have had a decent track record of success following Covert Operations with the occasional Black Operation thrown in. They very rarely participate in large scale battles, the most recent being 'The Battle for Ga-Koro'** which was duning 'The Defense of the Kini-Nui**' fought by the Chronicler's Company which preceeded 'The Battle of the Kini-Nui'.** The Raiders mainly operate in Covert Ops and Black Ops designed to recon within enemy territory and sabotage enemy operations to make life easier for the main body of the Marine Corps. Possibly even averting a fight altogether. Kalama was made the CO upon standing the Unit up. Kali was quickly appointed his XO and Juno was attached as his seinor Enlisted. Maya, Nuraka, and Yuni were appointed over time to the Raiders as they each demonstrated they had what it took to be Ghekula. Nala joined as an Honorary under orders from the Grand Master of the ShadowWalker Order** to keep an eye on Kalama. Lei and Hotu were the last to join being the youngest out of the entire group. Tanuka who joined up recently following their unoffical excusion to the Temple of Wisdom is not considered a Raider offically but the Marines seem to have quickly adopted her as one. Members *Kalama, Commanding Officer (CO), Commander *Kalienthia "Kali", Executive Officer (XO), Helm Major *Juno, Seinor Enlisted, Chief Petty Officer *Maya, Medic, Deputy Executive Officer, Head Chief Midshipwoman *Nuraka, Shipwright, Mechanic, Chief Midshipwoman 3rd Class *Yuni, Mess Sergent, Gunnery Sergent *Lei, Scout, Corporal *Hotu, Pointwoman, Corporal *Nala, ShadowWalker, Honorary *Tanuka, Scholar, No Rank Attributes Military group, known effective chain of command, Answer normally to Commander Mokea of 17th Ghekula High Command. ** Normally used in Covert and Black Ops to spy on the enemy and report back to Marine Intel, sabotage if ordered, conducts raids on hidden Pirate Coves. ** Dedicated to the safety of Ga-Koro and her inhabitants. Kalama's Raiders serve the people of Ga-Koro by neutralizing serious threats before they become a problem. Like the rest of the Marine Corps, they fight to protect the Matoran from Makuta, constantly seeking a way to topple the corrupted Great Spirit and restore Peace and Order. For the time being they fight the forces of Darkness to buy time for the scholars and Turaga to find another solution that hopefully will have better results than the failed Toa Mata route. "Failure is not an option nor in our vocabulary." -Kalama's Raiders' Motto. Relationships Allies *Turaga Nokama *Ga-Koro *Ga-Koro Marine Corps *Ta-Koro Guard *Le-Koro Gukko Air Force *Onu-Koro Ussalry *Po-Koro Footmen *Ko-Koro Arctic Watch Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Crew of the Infernavika Quotes "They say you don't see them coming until they're already on top of you. They're spooks man. Worse than spirits!" -Unknown Criminal "Know anythin' about them Ghekula?" "They're the best of the best. Or the worst of the worst. Depends on how you look at it." -Lohkar and Gunner "Kalama's Raiders? Oh snap this fight just got 200% more serious!" -Ga-Koroan Marine "RAIDERS! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO EVEN GO TO JAIL!" -Panicked Pirate who's ship mistakenly attack a digused Patrol Cutter carrying Kalama's Raiders. Trivia *Despite being famous, the Raiders have the ability to sneak in and out of enemy territory without being noticed. *Kalama and Ta Rahkshi did not intend for the Raiders to come about as a result of his gameplay. They jumped onboard unintentionally and captured enough positive attention through their antics, he developed them and kept them around. *The Raiders together make up different parts of Kalama and Ta Rahkshi's own mind, each member a certain part. *Lei has often called the Raiders her "one big dysfunctional family that she loves so very much!" *Due to the rewrite of both Marine and Ga-Koro history, some elements here have been rendered inaccurate. Any major references to the original origin have been deleted, and inconsistencies with BZPRPG canon are marked by a double asterisk. Category:Groups Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Marines